FIREWALKER 2
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Hero Dean with a slight twist.
1. Chapter 1

Hero Dean but with a twist.

FIREWALKER 2

Piper pulled her cat Silver closer and tightened her hold on David's hand. They both coughed, the smoke was getting thicker by the second and Piper knew Silver was going to start clawing her any minute.

"Piper, it's so hot." David sniffled.

"I know. Mom will get us." Piper promised. Though it had been a long time since their mom had stopped calling to them frantically and she had started crying and then coughing. It had gotten quiet after that except for the roar of the fire building up and burning all their things.

Piper had pulled her little brother David from his bed and led him to the bathroom. They were sitting in the bathtub because the way down the stairs had been blocked by the fire. Their mom had been downstairs and there was no way past the fire except the windows which had bars on them. The bars that were supposed to keep them safe.

"I'm scared." David whimpered scooting closer to his big sister.

"Me too." Piper admitted. She couldn't lie to David. He was only five but he believed everything she told him. She didn't like to lie to him but she did sometimes. She wasn't going to tell him Santa wasn't real until he was eight like her. She had cried when she found out the truth from a mean girl at school. Not in front of her of course but she had been mad at her mom for a few days.

She had demanded to know about everything else she believed in and her mom had sighed and told her the truth. Piper had prayed that there was one more covered lie when she asked about her dad and regretted it the moment she saw the pain etched across her mother's face.

"No, Piper, daddy isn't coming home. He gave his life to protect this country. I would never lie about that. I was just trying to keep you happy and a child for as long as I could."

Piper sort of got it. She liked to see David happy. He had been too small to really remember a lot about their dad so Piper told him stories. David loved the stories accompanied with pictures from the photo albums. That was how daddy stayed alive. That was how Piper grew up too fast.

"Piper, mom's not coming." David coughed.

She blinked her stinging eyes trying to remember what the firemen at school had taught her. There was nothing. Not unless they could suddenly walk through walls or through fire. If she could just find a way to save David.

Silver jumped from her arms and started to run madly around the room trying to find a way out. He started meowling.

"Piper?"

"No, David, mom's not coming. Daddy…"

The bathroom door splintered inward pieces flying everywhere before Piper could tell David it was their dad that would be coming for them.

Smoke poured into the small room and the flames licking at the edges. Then he walked in. He was tall with green eyes wearing a red shirt rolled up at the sleeves with jeans and boots and he wasn't even coughing.

"Silver!" Piper cried out before breaking into a coughing fit. Her cat made a mad dash through the opening.

"Sorry, kid, I'm just here for you." The green eyed man rasped as he grabbed towels and soaked them through. He wrapped them quickly around them both. "Hold on to each other." He commanded and they listened.

He lifted them up easily and rushed through past the fire down the hallway that was barely starting to catch. He kicked another door in and yanked down the stairs that led to attic easily. Like he wasn't carrying two terrified kids.

Piper had forgotten about the attic but she would have never been able to reach the stairs anyway.

The man set them down and ushered them up the stairs. They went quickly. Piper coughed hard but this man was going to save them. She just knew he was. He had walked through fire to save them. Her heart ached a bit. Silver was gone. Her dad had given her Silver the day he had left. Now he was dead too.

The attic was quickly filling with smoke as the man pulled the stairs into place. He still hadn't coughed once.

"All right guys this isn't going to be easy but you're not dying tonight. Not on my watch."

"There is no way out." Piper coughed. "The windows have bars."

"There is always a way, kiddo." The man smiled.

He had a beautiful smile and for one brief moment Piper wondered. "Are you an angel?"

The man chuckled. "Dean the angel. Has a ring to it huh? But no, far from it, kid."

"I'm Piper. This is David."

"Piper then. You're both brave but we need to get a move on your mom is waiting for you."

"Our mom is alive?" Piper nearly squealed with joy.

"What kind of hero would I be otherwise?"

Piper threw her arms as far as she could around Dean and David followed suit. He tensed up and gently pushed them away.

He moved towards the attic window that would be just big enough for them to get through if it didn't have the bars.

"Piper. David. I needed you to dig around as fast as possible and find me something I can tie together." He ordered as he began to throw powerful kicks at the window.

Piper ran for the corner of the attic because she remembered something from when their mom had been organizing things in there and Piper had helped.

Her dad's duffle bag full things was still there including the bundle of rope.

She handed it to Dean who smiled broadly at her. "Nice."

The fire was coming fast. The heat was intense and floor was beginning to smoke. Any moment it was going to give.

Dean gave three solid kicks and the window along with bars gave on one side and dangled down. The smoke began to pour out through the opening.

Dean shoved all the dangerous pieces aside and Piper didn't miss the sharp edge of glass slicing his arm deep. He didn't even flinch. Mindlessly he wiped the blood on his jeans and kept shoving

"Hold each other again." He yelled. Everything was suddenly so loud. He wrapped the rope around their waists and did other things to harness them together.

The flames shot through the floor and Piper saw Dean's pants catch on fire. "Son of a bitch." He growled as he looked down and stamped it out.

The floor began to crack. Dean tied off the rope on a still solid rafter.

"Never stop taking care of your little brother." Dean said. He shoved them hard out of the opening and they both screamed in terror but they didn't fall, somehow the bars of the window held the rope out from the side of the house far enough that they didn't crash back into the side of it.

Within minutes it felt like a thousand hands were on them, their mom was there crying, sweet, sweet oxygen filled their lungs.

Piper and David were put on stretchers and Piper looked up waiting for Dean to come down. He stood at the opening smiling at her and then the flames consumed him and she started to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There is no way those kids tied that rope around themselves like that." The fireman said as they poked through the now destroyed house.

"Well we haven't found a body and we've searched twice."

"Sometimes the heat is so intense it could completely consume a body."

"Hasn't happened in ten years for me."

The two firemen looked at one another. "You saw it too didn't you?" They said in unison.

"Man, I thought you were going to think I was high."

"Same here, dude but I saw him. I saw that man walk through the fire when we drove up and we found the mom out cold on the front lawn."

"Me too and then I saw him again in the flames when those kids were just suddenly coming down on that rope."

"No one is going to believe us and those kids are too traumatized to be taken seriously even if they said anything."

"Something so incredible and we can't tell anyone."

"Figures."

A loud rumble of a car grabbed their attention where they stood out on the porch by then.

"Sweet ride."

They watched the black Impala disappear down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper sat on the steps of the porch of her grandmother's house sipping on lemonade. She wanted to sit in the fresh air. The smell of smoke lingered in her nose or at least that was what she felt.

They had been in the hospital for three days and now they had to stay with their grandmother until they found another house.

She was inside baking cookies and her mom had gone to the store to get some things with the many gift cards they had received. David was taking a nap.

She really missed Silver. So much that she could hear him meowing. She looked up and gasped. Dean leaned back against a black car and on the hood was a cat carrier with Silver inside.

Piper might only be eight but she knew Dean should be dead or at least horribly burned and he stood there looking like a breath of fresh air and completely unharmed well except for some strange marking on his arm. Even the gash he had gotten was gone. None of it mattered. She ran towards him and hugged him hard. They would all be dead if not for him.

Dean ran his hand over head and she stepped back. "You know your cat is lot more trouble than he's worth." He rasped.

"My dad gave him to me the last time I saw him before he died."

Dean looked uncomfortable but he handed the carrier to her. Silver growled and hissed.

"Knew there was a reason I saved you, you furry shit."

Piper giggled. "Oh Silver, I thought I was never going to see you again."

Dean went up to the trunk and opened it. He pulled out some boxes and bags and set them at the edge of the driveway.

"Got the fur bag some food and stuff. There's other things too." He motioned to the things and ran his hand through his hair.

"What are you?" Piper asked.

Dean leaned back against the car once again. "Don't think you're ready for that bedtime story."

"I saw you walk through fire and I know you did it more than once for my mom, for me and David, and even for Silver. I may be eight but I'm not a little kid."

"Oh if anyone knows about growing up too fast, it's me." Dean sighed.

"Well?"

Dean looked away and then back at her. "You sure?"

She nodded slowly suddenly afraid. She set down the carrier.

He blinked and his green eyes went completely black.

Her heart rate shot up but she didn't move. Silver hissed and cringed back as far as he could go. She'd snuck enough horror movies online to know what black eyes meant. "If you're evil then why?" She whispered.

He blinked his eyes back to normal. "You think I'm evil." He asked almost pained.

"You're supposed to be. Right?"

He smirked and stared down at his boots. "I've never been one to follow the rules and besides I turned too fast to lose all my humanity that quickly. I never had kids of my own well sort of and maybe someday I won't walk through fires to save kids but I was there so why not?"

"How did this happen to you?"

"Practicing to be lead detective someday?"

Piper raised an eyebrow.

Dean looked away with a loud sigh. "I wanted to save the world." He whispered. "I wanted to protect my little brother." He stressed the my as he looked back at Piper.

"Can you be fixed?"

"What makes you think I want to be fixed? I'm free to do whatever I want whenever I want without the guilt eating me inside and out."

"I think you're full of shit." Piper stressed.

"You kiss your mom with that mouth?"

"Hey, you said it too."

Dean chuckled. "Look, kiddo, I gotta run before your grams thinks I'm trying to kidnap you." He started towards the driver's side.

Piper ran and hugged him again. This time he hugged back.

"I'm going to pray for you." She sniffled.

"He gave up on me a long time ago." Dean growled his eyes flashing black again for a brief moment.

"Tough. You saved my family so I have to at least try."

"I like you, kid. You remind me of someone."

"Who's that?"

Dean sighed and looked fondly at her. "The one that will walk through fires for me. At least I hope he still will."

"See, you do want to be fixed."

He got in the car and started it. "Yeah, well part of me isn't comfortable with getting comfortable letting kids and kitties burn to death."

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"I still think you're an angel."

He huffed and shook his head. "I bet you believe in Santa too."

He drove away before she could reply.

She watched the car until it was gone and stayed by the driveway until her mom came home. She had to explain how Silver was alive and in her hands and as she went through the boxes and tears slipped past her eyes. She had to explain how their photo albums and laptop and other irreplaceable things were there.

She really didn't have to lie to her mom though. Her mom took one look and her eyes filled with tears as she pulled Piper into a tight hug. "The firewalker." Was all she said. Piper nodded.

That night she prayed for Dean who in her mind would forever be a misguided angel.

She would pray for him every night for as long as she thought it would make a difference. She might not be able to walk through fires for him but Dean Winchester deserved to be saved too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Not sure if I should do a Dean POV?


	2. FIREWALK WITH ME

Dean's POV

FIRE WALK WITH ME

Dean stood over the body of the demon that had attacked him. He hadn't even broken a sweat, the rage inside of him slipping back just barely contained.

It was getting to the point where killing just once every few days wasn't enough anymore. It was taking extreme will power to just not off random people. The mark was demanding a lot and now that he was a demon it was taking too much to keep it back. Not to mention that he really liked the high he felt when blood spilled over the first blade.

It was damn near orgasmic especially when he got multiple kills one right after another. Just the thought made him want to find another kill.

He had found out that killing monsters was just as satisfying. The blade wasn't picky about what kind of blood he spilled. He didn't have to stop hunting and he had always been good at it. Now he was damn near unstoppable. Hell he was unstoppable.

The shock on the vampires face when he had tasted the demon blood and Dean's eyes had flashed to black. The puncture wounds healing as Dean easily sliced off the vamp's head with the blade. It was like the damn thing sharpened itself too. Taking the entire nest had been a high like no other.

He had picked up a chick at a bar not even an hour later and had her wailing for hours with that thing with the thing that he did and sex was never better than when he was fresh off a kill. Plus, he loved letting his eyes flash to black just as the women were about to go over and they were there the second they started to freak out.

Their bodies seized in panic and bliss. Clawing at Dean in ways that just made it better and better. He would dress and leave with a wink as they watched him wearily, wondering if they had been drugged but not daring to risk saying a thing. Who in the world complained about amazing sex anyway? Demon or not. They were alive it was good. Right?

Dean heard voices coming. He leaned down and wiped the blade across the dead demon's clothes and then sauntered away without a care in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean leaned against the large tombstone hidden in the shadows of the cemetery watching six kids perform a ritual.

He sighed and shook his head. He had no idea how these teens had gotten hold of the spell but it was the real deal. Some poor schmuck was going to get dragged back from either heaven or hell and because of some kids who didn't know their ass from the ground he or she was going to suffer for eternity.

Six kills would be so amazing he thought his eyes shimmering black. He held his breath. When killing kids started to look good he was for sure going darker than the darkest dark.

He heard himself growl. The desire so strong he was trembling. He barely had any humanity left but the one part of him could see the horror on Sam's face if he killed innocent kids. Stupid beyond means but still innocent.

The craving ebbed slightly back and Dean knew it wouldn't be long before he could no longer hold it back. That he would truly be lost forever and even Sam didn't stand a chance.

Ok he had to get this show on the road before the idiots finished the ritual. He was still trying to get used being able to shift from one place to another. For some reason it didn't always work for him maybe because he was a demon still in his own body, he wasn't sure. He wasn't going to stop driving because he really didn't trust any other mode of transportation. At the moment though he needed to make a surprise entrance.

Just like that he was standing in the circle that the kids had lined with black candles and weird drawings. It wasn't a devil's trap at least.

The kids all nearly jumped out of their skin all except one. Dean knew now that he was closer that one kid was already beyond saving. He could smell the stench of future serial killer on the boy, no older than sixteen. He was doing to this to try to damn the other five.

Dean wondered how many animals had met their fate at the hands of the Charles Manson wanna be. This was one of those no soul numbers and Dean couldn't help but wonder which was worse. Being a demon with a twisted soul or just not having one.

"I thought demons were supposed to be hideous." One girl whispered to another. "I don't think this is a demon because he's hot as all fuck."

Dean sneered and let his eyes flash to black. The girl squealed and hid behind the other. "Haven't you been told to never judge a book by its cover?"

The Manson kid stepped up to him completely unafraid. "If I kill a demon I get special powers." He snarled.

"Wait a minute." Another boy spoke up. "I thought we all got powers?"

"I just needed six people to make the ritual work."

Dean smirked and cracked his neck. "Let me guess. You bought the ritual from some witch?"

The boy nodded.

"Well, Charles, she yanked your chain. This ritual is for bringing a spirit back to earth."

"My name is Collin and if that's true then why are you here?"

"I'm having a bake sale. Thought you would like some pie."

Dean knew what was coming and he didn't move to stop the kid. He stared into the soulless windows as the kid stabbed him straight in the gut. Almost directly in the same spot Metatron had ganked him. Collin gave a twist for good measure.

"If you didn't want to buy my pie, you just had to say no." Dean scoffed.

Collin finally looked a bit scared as Dean grabbed his hand and pulled back the knife. Collin stared at his blood covered hand and watched as the stab wound healed almost instantly.

"Takes a lot more than a pig sticker to kill a Knight of Hell." Dean growled.

He pulled the first blade. Collin might have been sixteen but he had no soul. No way to tell if he was born like that, which did happen on occasion, or if he had given it up for some reason. Dean would be saving lives. Probably a lot of lives. Starting with the dolts presently staring slack jawed.

Collin knew what was coming and yanked his hand back struggling with Dean and knocked the blade from Dean's grasp.

He still didn't get how serious the matter was and decided to be cocky. "For a Knight of Hell you ain't much."

Dean's face went feral. One of the girls gave a little squeal and didn't even realize she had wet herself.

Dean lifted his arm slowly, hand extended, crackle and buzz in the air and the blade flew into his hand.

Collin stepped and turned to run but Dean was on him in a breath. He had no soul but the age still burned through Dean's gut for about three whole seconds.

The calling of the blade and the mark demanding blood took over and as he stared at every other kid making sure they got the gist of what was happening he slid the blade expertly over the boy's throat his blood spreading over the blade and Dean let out a groan of primal satisfaction.

The others began to scream and tried to run but Dean pinned them in place easily. His powers full strength after a kill. Collin's lifeless body slid to the ground. His soulless eyes staring at the people that he had planned to damn on this night.

Dean closed his eyes letting the intense feeling sweep over him. He then moved towards the others. Soon it wasn't just the one girl that had wet herself.

Dean flashed the blade making sure they got a good look at it, made sure they saw the blackness in his eyes. "He was going to kill one or two of you tonight and damn the rest of you to follow. I'm feeling generous tonight so you get one chance. If I even catch a scent that any of you are thinking of doing something stupid or you do anything worse than get an F on your report card, I will find you and I will drag you to hell."

"What do we say about Collin?" One of the boys stammered.

"Collin will be a missing person and a cold case, you tell the police everything he tried to get you to do up until he pulled the knife on some stranger and you wanted nothing to do with it and you never saw him again."

All the teens nodded.

"You stray from that and guess who they are going to pin the disappearance on if you start talking about demons with black eyes?"

The teens nodded again. In a breath Dean vanished with the body and the evidence that would put him there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean finished layering off the dirt in the grave. He took one off of watching too much Dexter and had tossed Collin into a grave that would have a coffin laid over it the next day. Dean had done enough grave digging to know how to make it look without raising a single suspicion.

Satisfied with his work he started for the Impala. He needed a drink or twelve and a nice warm mewling body to top off the night.

He was almost out of the cemetery when he felt someone close by. He huffed and turned around his eyes black as the night.

"You really are pushing your luck, kid."

One of the teen boys stood there. He looked terrified still but Dean gave him credit for taking the chance.

"My name is Kevin." The boy started.

Even now as a demon Dean still felt the ache of missing someone he cared about yank inside of him.

"What do you want, Kevin? I'm not a genie, I can't give you three wishes unless they involve me, my blade, and your blood."

Kevin paled but didn't move. "I had to tell you because I don't want any more death on my hands."

Dean raised an eyebrow. This couldn't be good.

"There is this teacher, Mrs. Weston. She caught Collin cheating on a test and he got suspended from school for that. His dad went ballistic. Umm. I think Collin killed his dad tonight too. His mom is already dead. So his going missing won't seem so mysterious."

"Is there an end to this gigantic bush you're beating around?"

"Mrs. Weston. Collin said tonight before we came to the cemetery that he had taken care of her and her fucking brats. I asked him what he meant and he said that she was going to get burned like she burned him only for good and a lot more painful."

"She has kids?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, two of them, eight and five I think girl and boy."

Dean swallowed hard. Even as a demon he had trouble dealing with children being in danger. He knew he was completely fucked when that feeling ended. "Where does she live?"

Kevin told him and Dean started to walk away but stopped. "You did the right thing, keep it that way."

Kevin nodded and started to run in the opposite direction.

Dean rushed to the Impala and peeled out of the cemetery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hoped it was all a misunderstanding so that he could get to his dozen drinks and warm bodies but even now his luck ran like shit.

Thankfully the fire had just barely started but fire was fire it wouldn't take long to destroy the two story house. Dean breathed deep remembering bitterly that his life of damnation had started because of a fire started by a demon killing his mom. It happened over thirty years ago but for Dean it would always be fresh in his mind.

He called 911 quickly parked a couple of blocks away and then ran for the house.

He could hear a woman screaming frantically. She was calling to her kids. Dean kicked in the front door.

The woman was on the floor coughing now and the fire had entirely engulfed the stairway. By the looks of it her kids were upstairs.

Dean could only think that somehow Collin had set up some timing device to start the fire while he thought he would have an alibi with his five friends at the cemetery.

Now there would be another good reason for his disappearance.

Dean pulled Mrs. Weston to her feet.

"My children…...they're trapped." She coughed.

"I'll get them but I've got to get you outside first."

"No! My children."

"You're wasting the time that I can be saving them." He growled and turned his face away because he knew when he got upset his eyes would go black.

She caved and Dean quickly got her outside and got her half way across her lawn.

The flames filled the doorway in seconds and she cried. She was going to pass out any second.

"I will get them." Dean promised and rushed back to the door.

Mrs. Weston watched in horror as the man walked through the wall of fire without hesitation. He was going to die with her children. She let the darkness swallow her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean realized a moment too late that he had just let Mrs. Weston see him walk through fire.

He didn't have time to worry about that at the moment. Not if he wanted to get to the kids before it was entirely too late. There was one good thing about being this type of demon. He healed nearly the instant he was injured.

His skin burned off just to be instantly replaced by new skin and the cycle repeated. It hurt. He couldn't deny that but he had been through much worse in another time and fire. His clothes, something he found enthralling to say the least, remained intact. It was as if anything that touched him remained unharmed.

That was a great thing at the moment because his coming out of a fire with no burns but completely naked might cause a problem or two. He ran up the stairs, the bitter memories of having done it before slid through his mind.

The road to his damnation had started like this and being damned didn't mean he had to see others suffer for it. He found both kid's rooms empty so he rushed to the bathroom. Scared kids would feel safe in the tub.

He could hear them talking and coughing. The sound of a frightened cat.

He didn't bother trying knobs he kicked in the door and seconds later the cat rushed out darting towards the hall still not burning. It wasn't going to be long before the entire place was in flames.

The little girl cried out for her cat. His name was Silver apparently.

"Sorry, kid, I'm just here for you." He got the biggest towels he could find and soaked them through wrapping the boy and girl and picking them up into his arms. "Hold each other."

He lifted them into his arms and rushed out the door heading down the same hallway Silver had headed.

He kicked in another door and yanked down the attic stairs without a missed breath. He ushered the kids up. While the boy looked ready to hyperventilate the girl looked almost calm.

Dean liked her. He ushered them up into the attic and began to look for a way out.

"There is no way out." The girl said.

"There is always a way out." Dean replied with a smile.

He turned away as she studied him. "Are you an angel?"

Dean kept the smile in place as he chuckled. He could have been once. "Dean the angel. Has a nice ring to it huh? But no, far from it kid."

"I'm Piper, this is David."

"Piper then, you are both brave but we need to get a move on. Your mom is waiting for you."

Piper squealed as Dean continued to look around and suddenly he was being hugged hard. He tensed up and cursed under his breath before gently pushing them away.

Dean heard the crackling of the fire drawing closer. They didn't have much time at all before the floor gave way.

He told the kids to look for something to tie together and he began to kick at the edges of the window. He breathed in relief to see that just like most older houses this one had its share of dry rot when you went digging for it.

Piper returned with a triumphant grin as she handed him a rope. Dean quickly tied it together. He had to get them both out in one shot. Smoke started to fill in through the cracks.

Dean kicked hard three more times and the window gave on one side the bars hanging off. He quickly did away with the dangerous broken pieces. He felt the glass slice into him and blood ran hot and fast even as the wound began to heal.

He didn't have time to worry whether or not Piper and David had seen anything as he wiped off the arm on his jeans mindlessly.

"Hold each other again!" Dean yelled and he quickly harnessed them together and threw the other end of the rope over a still sturdy rafter.

The fire broke through the floor catching Dean's pants on fire. He stamped it out quickly. "Never stop taking care of your little brother."

They screamed in terror as Dean shoved them hard out of the opening.

Dean watched as Piper wrapped around her little brother to keep him from slamming into the side of the house but the dangling bars helped them out.

Dean watched as firemen and their mom came into sight and they were down and safe in seconds.

Piper looked up at him as she was loaded onto a stretcher. Dean smiled at her. His mind full of memories of the night he had run out a fire with Sammy in his arms.

He felt the floor give as he moved back. The last thing he saw was Piper burst into the tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched the firemen from the hedges of the neighbor's yard. They were picking through the fire trying to find his body he was sure.

He could make out some of what they were saying and he just smiled to himself. He had done good. A demon in his own right but he had done something good despite the calling of the mark.

He started for the Impala. A box of things he had managed to save in his grip. It really paid to be able to hustle and flow at will. He really needed to get out of there. He felt something brush against his leg and looked down.

"How many lives you got still?" He asked.

He got a purring rumble in return from the still sooty cat.

Dean started to walk away but then stopped. "Great, now I'm a pet shelter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cat sitting hadn't been so terrible. The cat had slept most of the time getting up only to use the litter box and eat his fill before curling up on the edge of the bed of Dean's motel room.

Dean had worn a path into the rug just waiting for the time to take Silver to his owner.

Dean was getting on edge. The time between kills getting shorter and shorter.

Finally finding out where Piper was and getting her cat back to her was a relief. Dean had had to wait it out though until her mom had to run and errand.

He drove up close to the house and stepped out pulling the pet carrier out with him.

Silver growled. He really didn't like the carrier.

Dean set the carrier on the hood of the car and leaned back and watched Piper where she sat on the steps. It was hard to believe that she was only eight. He knew the look on her. The look of growing up too damn fast.

It took Piper a minute to catch on but she looked up suddenly when Silver meowed.

For a moment Dean was sure that Piper was going to bolt. Even her young mind had to be screaming that he shouldn't be alive but instead she ran to him and hugged him hard.

Dean felt uneasy. "You know your cat is a lot more trouble than he's worth." He said to ease the tension. Only he ended up making it worse.

"My dad gave him to me the last time I saw him before he died."

Why was he even trying? "Knew there was a reason I saved you, you furry shit."

Piper murmured to her cat as Dean went to the trunk and opened it. He pulled out the things he had managed to save and all the stuff he had bought for Silver.

He pointed it out to Piper and leaned back against the car again.

"What are you?" Piper asked.

Dean huffed. "Don't think you're ready for that bedtime story."

"I saw you walk through fire and I know you did it more than once for my mom, for me and David, and even for Silver. I may be eight but I'm not a little kid."

"Oh if anyone know about growing up too fast, it's me."

"Well?"

Dean looked Piper over and then turned his eyes to the clouds in the distance. This was shit that could traumatize a kid more than the fire had even begun to but something told him that Piper could handle it just fine.

Still he tried to give her an out. "You sure?"

She nodded but looked a bit worried as she set down the carrier.

Dean sighed but blinked his eyes and knew the second they turned black. He wouldn't have been surprised if Piper had taken off screaming but instead she let out a little gasp while Silver pitched a fit.

She stood her ground though. "If you're evil then why?"

Dean was surprised at how the words seemed to tear a part of him to shreds. He blinked his eyes back to normal. "You think I'm evil."

"You're supposed to be. Right?"

He smirked and stared down at his boots. "I've never been one to follow the rules and besides I turned too fast to lose all my humanity that quickly. I never had kids of my own well sort of and maybe someday I won't walk through fires to save kids but I was there so why not?"

"How did this happen to you?"

"Practicing to be lead detective someday?"

Piper looked annoyed but kept her eyes on him.

He turned his eyes to the clouds again.

"I wanted to save the world." He whispered. "I wanted to protect my little brother."

"Can you be fixed?"

"What makes you think I want to be fixed? I'm free to do whatever I want whenever I want without the guilt eating me inside and out."

"I think you're full of shit." Piper stressed.

"You kiss your mom with that mouth?"

"Hey, you said it too."

Dean chuckled. "Look, kiddo, I gotta run before your grams thinks I'm trying to kidnap you." He started towards the driver's side.

He tried not to flinch when Piper was there hugging him again. He was a bit surprised to find himself hugging back.

"I'm going to pray for you." She sniffled.

"He gave up on me a long time ago." Dean growled his eyes flashing black.

"Tough. You saved my family so I have to at least try."

"I like you, kid. You remind me of someone."

"Who's that?"

Memories of Sam at the age of eight flowed through Dean's mind and he smiled fondly. "The one that will walk through fires for me. At least I hope he still will."

"See, you do want to be fixed."

He got in the car and started it. "Yeah, well part of me isn't comfortable with getting comfortable letting kids and kitties burn to death."

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"I still think you're an angel."

He huffed and shook his head. "I bet you believe in Santa too."

He drove away before she could reply. He watched her in the rear view until she disappeared and something tugged heavy in his chest. Someone believed in him. One person in the entire vast universe had so much faith in him that he could nearly taste it.

And then there was Piper.

He kept driving. He was going to get as far as he could on one tank of gas before he settled for the night. He was going to drink himself to near oblivion and hope that he could fight the mark for another day.

He knew better than to believe that he could control it forever. He knew that the fact that he could control it even slightly now was because he was still in his own body. It wasn't going to last and he would finally hit his knees and pray if the lust ever fixed on Sammy.

Killing his brother would end him in every sense of the word. He had dreamt of it and at first it had made him sick. Now he was beginning to crave it.

"Sammy, I'm running out of time." He said to the empty Impala. He looked in the mirror to see black eyes staring back at him and a sneer that made him cold inside and out. The first blade in his grasp when he didn't remember reaching for it.

He pulled over on the side of the road and dashed from the car. He threw up violently until he ached to his very core. He crashed to his knees.

He leaned back against the Impala and stared at the sky as darkness began to fall.

He needed a kill and he needed it so it badly it was making him physically ill.

He heard the crunch of gravel as another car pulled in behind the Impala.

'No. Please no.' He thought as he struggled to stand.

"Hey you alright?" A voice called out.

"I had a bad taco." Dean replied but his hunter instinct kicked into high gear. There were two men both out of the car, one still in it, and they were eyeing his Impala like a steak dinner and they hadn't eaten in days.

He felt the mark burning. He looked towards the battered car they were in and could see someone in the back seat. Eyes wide with fear.

From his peripheral Dean saw a silent signal between the two men. He blinked and his eyes slid into black. The blade that he had left in the car now in his hand.

He spun just as the one closest to him attacked and Dean held him back with just a thought. Seeing his eyes made the man gasp but he was trapped.

"You are so going to regret this pit stop." Dean growled.

Dean couldn't help but wonder who was answering his prayers now as the hot fresh blood ran down his arms and he blocked out the screams.

He was running out of time. He was running out of time. He was running…...

"Sammy!"

The End

Thank you for reading! Please review.

I felt that I needed to leave this in dark place. Since the show never really showed us anything Dean went through when he became a demon and disappeared for six months.


End file.
